Fishing Day
by Huge8itch
Summary: Hace unas semanas John y su padre discutieron, por eso cree que ha dedicido que tengan un día de pesca padre-hijo. Pero las cosas no siempre son como uno las espera... / mi primer fic de Homestuck omg ya sabéis a quién pertenece y todo eso.


Las ruedas del coche pasaron por un charco, lo que hizo que el agua salpicase a ambos lados del vehículo. Llevaba días lloviendo, sin parar. Un joven chico de pelo oscuro y adorablemente prominentes dientes miraba por la ventanilla, contando los postes de la luz que iban pasando y siguiendo el suave movimiento de los cables que colgaban como catenarias de ellos, bajando y luego subiendo al llegar a un nuevo poste volviendo a bajar después. No había nada más en lo que pudiera entretener su atención; tan sólo veía campos sembrados, y de vez en cuando algún animal huyendo de la fuerte lluvia.

-Papá, ¿dónde vamos?

-Tranquilo, campeón. Es por tu bien. Te gustará.

Dejó de mirar a su padre a través de sus gruesas gafas. Tampoco quería molestarlo mientras conducía y ya había hecho esa pregunta en otras siete ocasiones, habiendo recibido la misma respuesta o un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Trató de no pensar demasiado en ello, volviendo a seguir la ondulación de los cables desde el asiento del copiloto. Vio un caballo. Vio grandes alpacas de paja. Campos cultivados de cosas que no tenía ni idea de qué eran. Quizá si le preguntase a Jade…

Miró de reojo a su padre recordando la pelea que habían tenido pocos días atrás. Le había prohibido hablar con cualquiera de sus amigos, o con todos ellos. Él se había encerrado llorando en su habitación, después de que su padre se hubiese llevado los cables de alimentación de su ordenador. Le daba rabia, pero en el fondo sabía que era mejor para él. Hacía meses que su padre había empezado a decirle que hablaba de cosas extrañas sobre alienígenas con cuernos y la piel gris, cosas del viento y caballeros del tiempo que salvaban universos que en realidad eran ranas cuidadas por una chica perro. La verdad es que sí que era un poco extraño, y no sabía de dónde lo había sacado. Quizá simplemente lo había soñado. Las otras opciones no eran demasiado probables porque ¿cómo podría haber vivido él todas esas cosas? Vivía en una casa tranquila, en un barrio tranquilo, en una ciudad tranquila, de un país tranquilo… en un planeta tranquilo. Lo más curioso y fuera de lo común que había en su vida eran todos esos estúpidos arlequines que su padre se empeñaba en poner por todas partes y que joder, le daban entre repulsión y miedo. Así que… ¿de dónde había salido todo eso? No lo sabía, simplemente estaba ahí, tan nítido que casi podía tocarlo si alargaba los dedos de las manos, pero a la vez tan abstracto, tan intangible, que le parecía un mero sueño.

Quizá por eso, su padre había decidido que fuesen de acampada, o a pescar o… realmente no sabía dónde iban, pero seguramente sería una de esas cosas padre e hijo que a él tanto le gustaban y que se sentiría culpable por haberle gritado el otro día.

Miraba fijamente como dos gotas de agua bajaban a trompicones por el cristal de la ventanilla, adelantándose unas veces y otras veces uniéndose a otras gotas, haciéndose mayores, y consiguiendo batir a su contrincante. Las observó descender, poco a poco, todo el cristal, poniendo de vez en cuando su dedo, como si eso pudiera ayudarlas a ganar. Las gotas acabaron uniéndose justo antes de caer en la rendija de la ventanilla, perdiéndose en el interior del coche. Sin saber porqué ese hecho le entristeció, y se quedó mirando ese punto fijo hasta que la vos grave de su padre le sacó de su ensoñamiento.

-Hemos llegado, hijo.

Apartó la mirada lentamente hasta mirarle, para después mirar al frente. Un gran edificio. Habían dejado atrás una tosca valla de piedra, entrando por una labrada puerta de metal. No había podido leer dónde se encontraban, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo antes de que el coche parase ante el edificio y su padre le dijera que se apease. Al salir, unas cuantas gotas de lluvia muy separadas cayeron sobre él. Puso las manos en horizontal, comprobando que efectivamente, estaba dejando de llover. Miró a su alrededor. Un recinto cerrado. Árboles sin hojas que parecían sombras tristes. Una fuente, enturbiada por la lluvia. Un columpio de neumático colgando solitario de uno de los árboles melancólicos… Y el edificio. Parecía que no lo habían pintado en décadas, no mostraba señas de que en aquellas ventanas viviese gente. Todo era gris. Gris y verde, por la enorme enredadera que se había tragado gran parte de la fachada. Una vez más las palabras de su padre le alertaron, aún más cuando puso las manos en sus hombros, empujándole suavemente para que subiera la escalinata, pasando al interior. Varias personas los recibieron. A diferencia del exterior en el interior todo era de un blanco impoluto. Los fuertes focos habrían revelado cualquier diminuta mota de polvo en el suelo o en los muebles, pero al chico hacían que le doliese la cabeza. Sentía como las escasas gotas que habían caído sobre su sudadera azul, comenzaban a evaporarse, como si estuviera en una incubadora.

Oía la charla lejana y casi embotellada que se desarrollaba un escaso metro de él como si se encontrase lejos… muy lejos, en otro universo. Miraba los cuadros blancos, las puertas blancas, los sillones blancos. Las personas blancas.

-Pueden pasar por aquí. Estábamos esperándoles.

Su padre tironeó de él, cuando la jovencita de largo cabello castaño comenzó a caminar para que la siguieran a través de pasillos, ascensores y más pasillos hasta detenerse ante una puerta blanca.

-Esta es su habitación- dijo la chiquilla retirándose con una sonrisa- Si necesitan cualquier cosa, no teman en avisarme.

-Papá, qué es esto… -musitó una vez que se hubo ido a la vez que su padre abría la puerta y pasaba, lo que le invitó a seguirle casi por inercia, quedándose de pie en el umbral de la habitación. El hombre suspiró largamente y miró a sus ojos azules.

-No es fácil decirlo pero… esto no puede continuar así, hijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- tragó saliva apretando levemente los puños.

-A todo. Necesitas ayuda.

-¿Ayuda para qué?- se apretó tanto los puños que comenzó a hacerse daño, dejando medias lunas en sus palmas. Miró de reojo la estancia: una cama blanca, una silla, una lámpara, una mesa, la mortecina luz que se filtraba por la ventana dejando ver el muro exterior y… el viejo neumático colgando del árbol.

- Estás mal. Aquí te ayudarán.

-¿Crees que estoy loco?- gritó el chico acercándose a su padre y agarrando la tela de su chaqueta, suplicante. El hombre apartó sus manos con delicadeza, con mimo y le sonrió.

-No lo creo. Lo sé- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, estrellándose en el dorso de la mano del muchacho- Pero te pondrás bien.

-Papá… - sintió como el otro cuerpo le abrazaba, para luego soltarlo. Miró por última vez al hombre, aún sin poder cerrar la boca, y notando como sus ojos se desbordaban sin parar- Pensaba que íbamos a pescar… No puedes dejarme aquí…

-Lo siento, hijo mío.

Bajó el sombrero ocultando sus ojos llorosos y salió, cerrando la puerta de la habitación 413.

* * *

Hay un jovencito de pie en una habitación. Pero el hecho es que hoy, y después de que su padre lo intentase durante 3 años, ha sido admitido en el manicomio. Una enfermera se acerca a él.

"-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre, chico?"


End file.
